Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Version Bleach
by SpirkLover
Summary: Das Anime Sekaiichi Hasukoi als Version in Bleach


Der erste Eindruck ist entscheidend

Titel: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Version Bleach

Autorin:HitsuIchiLover

Fandom: Bleach, Sekaiichi Hatsukoi (meine üs aus der en. sub)

Paaring: RenBya, IchiHitsu, MatsuGin

Saga .: Renij Abarai

Onodera .: Byakuga Kuchiki

Kisa .: Toshiro Hitsugaya

Yukina .: Ichigo Kurosaki

Hatori (Tori) .: Gin Ichimaru

Chiaki .: Rangiku Matsumoto

Input: Ich versuche mich mal an dem Paaring RenBya... ich bin eher HitsuIchi Schreiberin.

Warnings: AU

Rating: 18

Kapitel 1

*Flashback*

Ich war mal wieder in der Bibilothek.

Auf einmal trat er auf den Plan und wollte nach dem selben Buch greifen das ich eigentlich haben wollte.

„K...Kuchiki-senpai." er sah mich an.

Ich hatte nicht aufgepasst. Ich hatte versucht ihn von weitem zu beobachten.

„Uh, Es tut mir leid, nehmen Sie das Buch!"

„Wieso weißt du meinen Namen?"

Ich hatte ihn schon drei Jahre lang an der Schule beobachtet. Dies war das vierte Jahr. Ich entschloss mich alles in meinem Herzen zu verschließen.

Genau in dem Moment als er vor mir stand, brachen meine Gefühle aus mir raus.

Ich versuchte es zu unterdrücken doch es ging nicht.

Ich liebe Sie, ich liebe Sie, ich liebe Sie.

„Ich liebe Sie."

„Ähm..." seine Hand hob sich und strich mir durch die Haare.

Damals war alles so rein und unschuldig.

Und nun 10 Jahre später, in dem Alter von 25, Ich, Renij Abarai, bin ich ein total mürrischer junger Mann geworden.

*Flashback End*

„Ich bin zugeteilt im Shojo-Manga Bereich?" die junge Frau vor mir hatte den Vertrag in der Hand.

„Aber...Bitte!"

„Wie ich weiß hatten wir diskutiert in meinem Vorstellungsgespräch. Aber ich habe ihnen erzählt ich war in der Literatur angestellt, bei meiner vorherigen Arbeitsstelle und das ich gerne in dem Bereich bleiben würde." ich sah sie an.

„Könnten Sie das bitte nochmal kontrollieren?"

„Aber es sagt genau hier, das der Vertrag mit Ihnen beim Mutou-Verlag für den Shojo-Manga Bereich abgeschlossen wurde."

„Wenn ich Sie nun in Ihre Abteilung begleiten dürfte?"

„Sind sie bereit?"

Das nerft.

Ich hatte meinen letzten Job gekündigt, weil ich in der Literatur arbeiten anfangen warum zum Teufel muss ich jetzt in den Manga Bereich?

„Sagen Sie mal ist es nicht ein tödlicher Job für einen Mann in der Shojo-Abteilung zu arbeiten?"

„Das ist nicht war. Der Shojo-Teil war tot bis der neue Redakteur kam er baute den Teil innerhalb von einem Jahr wieder neu arbeiten nur Männer. Nach dem Zirkel wird es anders, das verstehen sie schon wenn Sie es sehen!" um ehrlich zu sein will ich am liebsten direkt gehen aber lieber doch nicht...

Ich werde hier für zwei Wochen arbeiten und dann einen Grund finden um zu gehen.

„Sagt mal ich komme von der Manage Abteilung wo ist die Abteilung Makura?" sie schrie auf.

Ich denke ich kann mir mal den angeblich so tollen Redakteur ansehen. Vielleicht ist das hilfreich in der nächsten Bewerbung. So etwas wieder aufzubauen ist kein leichtes Stück. Er muss die Fäden wiederaufgenommen haben.

Die junge Dame schrie auf.

„Guten Morgen nett Sie kennen zu lernen, mein Name ist Abarai, Renij! Ich werde mit ihnen arbeiten heute fang ich an." ja muss detailliert und fest sitzen.

Die junge Frau stand immer noch geschockt neben mir.

„Ähm tut mir leid, sieht nach einem Fehler aus mit dem Zirkel..." und sie begann zu renn so schnell konnte ich gar nicht reagieren.

„Dann mal viel Glück."

Die anderen die ich ansprach gingen mir aus dem Weg.

Es roch nach schwitzigen Leibern, ähnlich denen von Rennfahrern.

„Ähm?" ich stupste einen der dort sitzenden an.

Er viel um. Ich schrie und zuckte zusammen.

„Ähm... ich bin der Neue."

„Kuchiki-san, der Neue."

„Kuchiki-san!"

„Fresse halten ich bin nicht taub, ich höre dich!" sagte er laut und nahm das Manga von seinem Gesicht, und er war umramt von Büchern und sas an seinem Laptop. Er setzte sich die Brille auf und sah mich an. Er sah so was von müde aus.

„Was bist du, ein Praktikant?"

„Ich bin ein Angestellter hier. Mit Vertrag"

„Dein Name?"

„Mein Name ist Abarai, Renij."

„Oh ja, sie sagten das so einer kommen sollte."

Hey was soll das heißen?

„Nett Sie kennen zu lernen."

„Ich konnte nicht da sein fürs Vorstellungsgespräch, du hast Vorerfahrungen als Verleger?"

„Ja ich habe bei Abarai Publishing drei Jahre lang gearbeitet."

„Shonen, Seinen?"

„Nein ich habe immer in der Literatur gearbeitet."

„Literatur?"

„Ja." dieser Mann...

„Also ist das dein erstes Mal mit Manga?"

„Ja." Kumpel beurteile nicht die Menschen nach dem ersten Eindruck.

„Nutzlos."

Dieser Mann ist schrecklich.

„Kuchiki, das Subskript ist da!"

„Okay, neuer Junge folge mir."

„Hä?"

„Du hast zu lernen!" wir gingen in Richtung Aufzug.

„Subskipt bedeutet das Ersatzmaterial. Richtig? Bedeutet das das jemand nicht rechzeitig fertig wurde?" wir stiegen ein.

„Ja."

„Für diesen Monat?"

„Ja."

„Es tut mir leid wann ist das Erscheinungsdatum?"

„In sieben Tagen."

„In sieben Tagen? In den Läden?"

„Wenn das Ersatzmaterial gerade erst gemacht wurde, wann haben Sie angefangen daran zu arbeiten?"

„Vor drei Tagen."

Sie meinen das doch nicht ernst.

„Ähm haben Sie kein Ersatzmaterial von einem anderen Zeichner in pettto? Oder von einem neuen Zeichner?" wir stiegen aus.

„Wir haben einige, aber diese sind alle nutzlos!"

„Ist das nicht ein gegebenes Ersatzmaterial?"

„Egal ob Autor und Lektor, wenn du denkst das Ersatzmaterial nur ein Lückenfüller ist, dann bist du ein Idiot. Wenn dort ein Loch ist dann fülle es mit einem Diamanten, egal ob der ungeschliffen ist. Das ist ein Sprichwort." ich folgte ihm weiter.

Das ist richtig, da ist nur der beste Fall.

Wir trafen auf die junge Mangaka.

Diese sas schon in der Lounge und wartete auf uns. Kuchiki-san stauchte die Zeichnungen.

„Gute Arbeit. Es tut mir Leid das Sie es in 3 Tagen fertig machen mussten."

„Kein Problem, ich hatte die Zeit."

„Haben Sie ihre Sachen dabei?"

„Natürlich!" sie kramte in ihrer Tasche.

„Können Sie die Kussszene dramatischer machen?" er gab ihr das Blatt zurück.

„Etwa so?"

„Nein in diesem Winkel." bringst du sie dazu das direkt zu ändern?

Bringst du nicht die Drucker zum warten?

„Nein nicht so! Hier. Sie haben schon mal jemanden geküsst?" hey das ist sexuelle Belästigung!

„Das ist doch gut genug gezeichnet, und wir haben die Zeit nicht!"

„Ich sage das nur weil, ich weiß es kann besser sein! Halt dich raus, Neuling."

Neuling?

„Aber wenn Sie sich küssen dann sehen Sie sich ja selbst nicht."

„Das ist war." er lehnte seinen Kopf auf die Handinnenfläche.

„Okay, ich zeige Ihnen ein Beispiel also zeichnen Sie schnell."

„Oh Aufzeichnungen, richtig? Ich werde welche hohlen genen."

„Von diesem Winkel können Sie das Kinn sehen leicht angeschnitten." ich war aufgestanden und begann gerade wegzugehen.

Er griff nach meinem Handgelenk und zog mich zu sich.

Er umfasste mein Kinn und kam mir mit den Lippen sehr nahe, ich war so verdutzt das ich den Mund leicht offen hatte.

Er küsste mich. Die Mangaka hinter uns konnte das nicht fassen.

Als er sich löste torkelte ich etwas zurück. Und drehte mich zur Wand und sank an eben genannter runter.

„Haben Sie das gesehen?"

„Was zum Teufel machen Sie?" schrie ich.

„Was meinst du? Arbeit!"

Dieser Idiot...

Ich saß im Mitarbeiterraum und hatte einen Kaffee vor mir stehen.

Diese beiden Wochen halt ich warscheinlich nicht aus.

Was ich bisher gelernt habe:

Die Makura Abteilung ist eine Ansammlung von komischen Typen, die von den anderen Abteilungen vermieden wird.

Sie haben eine Leidenschaft für die Shojo-Manga. Leidenschaft?

Ja verlangend eindeutig.

Sie gehen sogar so weit das sie selber für die Mangas Modeln.

Ich hätte nie gedacht das ich sexuell belästigt werden würde, an meinem ersten Tag.

Ich hab Bauchschmerzen.

Ich wollte mit Literatur arbeiten.

Bücher wollte ich machen, die die Leute wie einen Schatz behandeln.

Da mein Vater der Chef von Abrarai Publishings war, habe ich Bücher immer geliebt.

Nach dem ich mich beworben hatte war ich schnell der leitende Lektor, als ich den Druck fühlte war ich glücklich.

Bücher zu machen ist ein längerer Prozess als ich dachte.

Jedes ist ein Stück Kunst.

Die Treffen des Autors.

Die Diskussionen mit dem Designer.

Was für ein Bild fürs Titelbild?

Das Lesezeichen?

Welche Farbe?

Sehen das ein Buch in das ich so viel Herz gepackt habe sich verkauft macht mich glücklicher als was anderes.

Das war alles was ich wollte...

„Ernsthaft es ist einfach durch Vit. B in die Arbeit zu kommen!"

„Er hat den Starautor."

„Wir kriegen nur die neben Autoren, die nicht so erfolgreich sind."

„Er kriegt immer alles was er will." ich fühlte mich nicht so das ich über Vitamin B in den Verlag gekommen war.

Das alte ich von mir wäre damit nicht fertig geworden.

An diesem Punkt wurde ich echt mürrisch. In Gedanken zerquetschte ich gerade meinen Kaffe to go.

Bescheißen kann ich mich selber! Dort ist kein Problem wenn ich jetzt aufhöre, und Bücher mache die sich millionenfach verkaufen bei einem anderen Verlag... so ging ich damit um.

Auch ich muss zugeben das meine Persionalität verquer ist.

Nein das war nicht wie ich es wollte.

„Senpai, ich liebe Sie!" seit dann ich begann nachzudenken... das die Dinge den schlimmsten Ausgang nehmen können.

Bei diesem tun, und ein bisschen verletzt wirst, es wird nicht aufhören die letzte Wunde zu sein.

Die Aufgabe ist erstmal diesen Job aufzugeben, um das beste in meinem nächsten Job raus zu hohlen.

„Hey!"

„Sind Sie fertig geworden das Manuskript abzugeben?"

„Ja,danke!" hey, entschuldigst du dich nicht für den Kuss?

„ich habe das mit meinem Chef durchgesprochen, bist du der Sohn von Abarai Publishings richtig?"

„Da ist keine Verbindung von mir mit dem Verlag." ich drückte den Becher leicht ein.

„Bist du unzufrieden hier zu sein, obwohl du Literatur machen wolltest?"

„Ja total, aber wie soll ich sagen? Shojos haben den Hauppunkt auf Romantik und ich versteh das Thema nicht. Und ehrlich ich bin nicht gut in dem Punkt, oder habe keine gute Idee, um ehrlich zu sein ich versteh Romantik eh nicht."

„Wenn du nicht motiviert bist, dann verschwinde weil, du nur im Weg sein würdest! Überlege dir mal wie viele Menschen es gibt die diesen Beruf mit Liebe machen würden?"

„Das..."

„Jeder startet als Neuling." huch, versucht er mich aufzubauen?

„Naja, nutzlose Leute sind nutzlos egal was sie machen." ich bring dich um.

„Neuer, die anderen haben Feierabend gemacht du kannst auch nach Hause gehen!"

„Mein Name ist Abarai!"

„Hör zu."

„Ja?"

„Haben wir uns schonmal irgendwo getroffen?"

„Weiß ich nicht..." ich hatte mir einige Mangas besorgt und setze mich an meinen Tisch.

Wenn ich jetzt aufgebe dann wird sich nichts ändern.

Wenn ich mein bestes gebe und dann als nutzlos angesehen werde, dann ist es mein eingener Fehler, das kann ich nicht zulassen.

Ich werde es Ihnen zeigen.

Er sprach mit einer jungen Kollegin.

Total übermüdet kam ich am nächten Morgen zur Arbeit.

Ich gähnte laut.

Mensch ich bin total müde.

Mehr als 100 Shojo Manga Lesen in einer Nacht ist auslaugend.

Und ich habe Bauchschmerzen daran denkend das ich den ganzen Tag in diesem Teil arbeiten muss.

„Guten Morgen." sagte ich halb schlafend.

„GUTEN MORGEN ABARAI-SAN!" ich war auf einmal hellwach. Total freundliche Begrüßung.

„Oh, Gomen, ich bin hier falsch. Ich muss doch zur Abteilung, Makura..." der weißhaarige der gestern kollabiert war, griff mich am Oberarm und wollte mich zurück ziehn.

„Was redest du? Wir sind hier! Sorry wegen gestern. Wir haben erst kurz vor der Deadline das Manuskript eingereicht, so ist alles wieder in Ordnung." die drei hoben ihre Daumen und sprachen wie aus einem Mund.

„Wir werden dir die Regeln beibringen."

„Sorry ich muss zur Toilette!" ich rannte raus und schnappte mir im laufen jemand und zog ihn in die Jungstoilette.

„Ich bin kein Teil von des Makura Verlags..." sagte ich leicht stöhnend.

„Ich weiß sorry."

„Sag mal was ist da los?"

„Hä?"

„Ich erinnere mich das der Laden gestern schlimmer war. Warum waren die Leichen zu so lebendingen Menschen geworden?Was ist mit diesem pinken See?"

„Das ist der Beginn des Zirkels."

„Hä?"

„Kennst du Radieschen die in 20 Tagen wachsen?" ich nickte.

„Ja?"

„Das funktioniert bei denen ähnlich. Die machen ein Buch in 20 Tagen. Mit jedem Tag wird es schlimmer, bis der Zirkel zu Ende ist und sie wieder auf blühen. Die schaffen Legenden."

„Wie meinst du das?" er zuckte zurück zu der Wand.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?"

„Wie auch immer viel Glück." er rannte raus.

„By the way, sie werden Jungfrauenclub genannt!" wie bitte? Das konnte nicht war sein. Gefrustet ging ich zurück.

„HI!" die waren wieder überschwänglich. Ich seufzte auf und mein Blick wanderte kurzzeitig zu Kuchiki-san.

Einer der neuen Kollegen erkärte mir wie ich die Sätze aufkleben musste und wie ich sonst arbeiten musste, da viel mir ein Blatt in die Hände. Mann musst aufpassen das die Sätze nicht kaputt gingen oder verruschten.

„Hitsugaya dein Satz war letztens etwas verruscht."

„Wo, wann, welche Seite?"

„Sagen Sie mal ist die Zeichnerin die Zeit aus geangen? Es sieht halbherzig aus."

„BAKA!" schrie Kuchiki-san. Mich traf ein Manga.

„ Für was war das?"

„Du Idiot! Das ist die Stelle wo das Herz des Hauptcharas schlägt!"

„Schlägt?"

„Ja seh dir die Szene an. Das ist die Stelle wo der Hauptchara seinem Loveintrest endlich seine Gefühle gesteht."

„Da wird der Leser miteinbezogen. Deswegen ist das wichtig, um zu zeigen das was neues kommt. Die Bombe platzen lassen."

„Verstehst du das Gefühl?" fragten die drei anderen Lektoren.

„Nein. Aber ich verstehe was ihr sagen wollt."

Der Grund den ich vermute ist viel schlimmer weil, ich nie geliebt wurde.

Da war eine Zeit wo ich so dachte, harte Arbeit macht sich bezahlt oder deine Gefühle werden ihn/sie erreichen. Ich weiß nicht obe eis ein Fluch ist oder eine Segnung, das ich es heraus gefunden habe ist ein Mysterium.

Das heißt es erwachsen zu werden.

Das ist aber heißt nicht das ich negativ denke.

Ich habe mich umgedreht und nun bewege ich mich vorwärts...

Auf einmal spürte ich eine Hand in meinen Haaren.

„Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los das ich dich von irgendwo her kenne...aber ich erinnere mich nicht wo"

„Berühr mich nicht."

„Wo wir in der selben Branche sind können wir uns mal über den Weg gelaufen sein. Wir können uns aber auch beim Drucker getroffen haben."

„Ich denke das ist wahr."

„Hey Ritsu-chan was ist das?" Hitsugaya sprach mich an.

Ritsu-chan?

„Seit ich mit Manga angefangen habe, dachte ich das ich einen Katalog von unseren Manga mache."

„Ernsthaft? Weißt du wie viele Bücher wir haben?"

„Oh, Ich merk mir nicht nur die Titel, sondern auch die Geschichte."

„Unmöglich, sowas könnte ich nie."

„Och, ich bin an so was gewöhnt, für mich als Jugendlicher war es kein Problem die ganzen Schulbibliotheksbücher zu lesen."

Kuchiki-san sah mich geschockt an.

„Ist was nicht in Ordnung?"

„Nicht wirklich."

Was zum Teufel?

Ich denke du denkst das das merken der ganzen Werke so erstaunlich ist. Ich blieb und legte eine weitere Nachtschicht ein. Ich werde Kuchiki-san nicht denken lassen ich sei nutzlos.

Er ging. Und sah nochmal zu mir zurück.


End file.
